


Memories

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, Family, Godfather - Freeform, Guilt, Memories, goddaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wife of an old friend of Roy's has passed away, and now he's left with the forever reminder of a sin he once committed, and the recent sin of the wife. Though all seems fine and dandy in the beginning, the master plan soon unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss Adalia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. I do own the Müller family.

"Do you suppose she’s his?"

"She must be from his earlier years if she is."

"Of course! That’s the only thing that makes sense!"

"I wonder how he got a blonde."

"Idiot, that’s obvious! Her mother must have been a blonde!"

_Slam!_

Breda, Havoc, Hughes, Fuery, and Falman all flinched at their table in the office. Riza was standing there, having dropped a large pile of a mix of books and forms for them; excluding the visiting Hughes; to look over.

"She’s not his," she stated, voice cold and eyes carrying a warning gleam. "She is the daughter of the late Major Caz Müller."

"Caz, huh?" Maes leaned back in his chair, eyes glancing over at Roy who sat his desk, seeming to attempt conversation with a young girl. He folded his arms behind his head like a pillow, analyzing her through his glasses. "She doesn’t look a thing like him."

"You knew him, Sir?" Fuery questioned, also taking a peek at his superior cautiously.

Hughes shrugged, “Yeah. He was one of the ones we lost back in the Ishval Civil War. Met him in the academy. Though, Roy knew him better than I did.” He mulled the thought over in his head. “I suppose that means Evelyn has passed.”

"W-Who-?" Kain was about to inquire just a bit more information until suddenly a female child popped up beside him.

"Hello," she greeted, forcing Fuery to flinch in shock and surprise at her unexpected arrival. She had naturally straight blonde hair that ended at her shoulders, and shining blue eyes. She wore a tiny pair of black shorts that ended just above her knees, a white tucked in long-sleeve button up, and old plain brown shoes that were covered in dried mud.

"Uh…h-hi," Kain waved pathetically, still stunned at her silent intrusion on the conversation.

"Adalia!" Roy abruptly stood from his seat and slammed his hands on his desk. "Get over here! We’re not finished!"

"Hey, hey, Roy, calm down," Hughes insisted with a grin, waving his friend off before readjusting his seat to its normal position and holding his hand out to the girl. "Adalia, right? I’m Maes Hughes. I was a friend of your daddy’s!"

Adalia just stared at the man’s hand, then up at him with her head cocked to the side, “Uncle…Maes?”

"Right, right!" he chuckled, retracting his hand. "So, how old are you now?"

"I’m…almost ten."

"Wow! So big! I have a daughter of my own. She’s little compared to you, but do you think you would like to play with her?"

Adalia lowered her head, her fingers playing with each other as she glanced up at Hughes shyly, “I guess?”

"That’s great! I’m sure she would love to play with you, too!" he then turned his attention to the others at the table.

Roy, who was ever-so-slightly annoyed, marched away from his desk and over to the group that had been lazing about. He stopped beside Adalia, and she soon acknowledged his presence with a tiny smile. He sighed, grabbed her hand and led her over back to his desk; picking her up to set her on it in front of him as he made himself comfortable in his chair.

"Hey," Hughes, waved Riza over, in which she complied. "Do you know what’s going on exactly?"

The woman nodded, “The late Major’s wife was found dead, and she and the late Major wished for the Colonel to take care of Adalia if something were to happen to the both of them.”

"Adalia," Roy spoke softly as he held onto the girl’s elbows, making sure he kept her attention and that she wouldn’t run off again. "I know that your mother and father wanted me to take care of you, but are you sure that’s what you want? I have a lot of important work to take care of. I don’t have much at home. I’m out most nights. I wouldn’t be of any help with any of your studies."

"I don’t mind, Uncle Roy," she insisted plainly.

Roy sighed, “Are you  _sure_? You’re not forcing yourself?”

Adalia nodded, “I’m sure.”

The Flame Alchemist narrowed his eyes slightly, “I can’t tell if you’re being honest or stubborn.”

"Adalia," Hawkeye called out, walking over with her hands on her hips, a smile on her lips. "Uncle Roy is a State Alchemist, and that means he has a lot of work for the military that’s very, very important to this country, understand?" The young blonde only nodded. "So, you understand that Uncle Roy needs to be left with his duties?"

Again, Adalia nodded. “I understand, Aunt Riza,” she stated dutifully. “I can try to help though. Mother was teaching me a bit of alchemy before I left.”

Roy rose a curious brow, “I don’t remember Evelyn knowing any alchemy.”

"Can I show you?"

Riza, though concerned on what Mustang had murmured, placed a shining smile on her face as she helped the girl down from her seat on Roy’s paperwork, “I would love to see it. I’m sure the others would like to as well.”

"Yeah," Havoc clapped his hands several times. "Go on, Kid. Show us what you got."

"Um…" Adalia looked around and then up at Riza who was holding her hand on the way over to the rest of the group. "I need a glass of water."

"Hm?" the elder blonde female blinked, a tad confused before nodding and releasing her hand. "All right, I’ll be right back." And, Riza quickly scurried out of the room,

"Is water your specialty or something?" Breda teased with a smile, only getting a blank stare from the girl in return.

"I only…work with water…" she proclaimed.

Hughes laughed, “Uh oh, Mustang, you might want to be careful about this one!”

Roy seemed anything but amused, “I fail to see the humor in any of that, Hughes.”

That was when Riza walked in, a glass that was three-quarters of the way full with water. She placed it on the table in front of Adalia and stood back. “There you are,” she placed a hand on the girl’s head. “Go ahead.”

Adalia nodded. She looked at the cup, eyes focusing on it before she exhaled slowly and, as soon as her hands clapped together, her palms connecting, Roy’s eyes widened, pupils dilating and brows furrowing. “No,” he let that word quietly slip through his lips as he watched the girl turn the water into ice by merely clapping her hands together. His stomach turned into a knot while the others congratulated her.

"It’s just like Fullmetal!" Falman exclaimed.

Havoc chuckled, “I think she could give him a run for his money.”

The blue-eyed girl, not even knowing who this Fullmetal was, was smiling brightly, beaming at the faces of the others. She looked up at Riza who nodded her approval. Adalia giggled, but when she turned to see her Godfather’s reaction, her smile disappeared. He didn’t seem pleased at all. It may have been a face of worry, or maybe a face of disappointment; she couldn’t really tell, but all she knew was that if she couldn’t get him to smile…then…

* * *

Almost nothing was accomplished that day in Mustang’s unit. Everyone was sidetracked by the mysterious child that magically appeared at the front steps of the Führer’s office; then magically on his own office steps. Roy sighed, driving home to his ever-so-barren house, Adalia in the backseat, staring out the window with a solemn expression.

"Adalia," he called out, breaking the silence that actually wasn’t all that uncomfortable. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded. "Everyone is…nice."

"You’ll behave tomorrow, right?" he urged. "You won’t distract everyone from work?"

"I won’t, Sir."

Roy sighed once more, when a thought popped into his head. “Adalia, do you actually remember me?”

Wide blue eyes met the Colonel’s through his rearview mirror, “Huh?”

"The last time you and I met was when you were only three years old." Roy explained, eyes reverting back to the road. "So, I can’t help but be curious as to whether or not you actually remember me."

"Well…" Adalia looked down at the hands in her lap. Her brows furrowed as she closed her eyes. "I…remember your voice. I remember Papa saying your name. But," she opened her eyes, frowning, "I can’t remember a face."

"That’s fine," Roy assured her. "I’m surprised you remember what you do."

The beaming smile that the young blonde wore earlier resurfaced as she stared at the back of the man’s head, “So, that’s very good?”

"Yes," he couldn’t help but smile a little at her enthusiasm.

"Uh," she reverted back to her mumbling. "Uncle Roy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…not like water alchemy?"

Roy released an exasperated puff of air as he chuckled, “Well, I am the Flame Alchemist. It doesn’t work to my advantage to fight someone with water-based attacks. It’s fine though, I have my ways to fight them. Why do you ask?”

"Because you…didn’t look happy after I turned the water into ice."

"Oh, that," Roy heaved a sigh. "I was just…thinking about something. You don’t need to worry about it." And just as he said so, he pulled up to his house. Ending the conversation there.

* * *

Adalia came with nothing but the clothes on her back. Hawkeye went out to buy some clothes and small necessities. Now, with it being so late at night, Roy laid on his couch, a book in his hand as he waited for the blonde female to finish up with the bathroom; the water had stopped not too long ago so she should be out soon. Roy was, to the least, not sure how he felt about these circumstances. Not to mention the back of his mind had been buzzing, still upset with the revelation that the girl was a lot like Ed; a survivor of human transmutation. So many things didn’t make sense. How would a nine year old girl be able to perform something like that? Ed was a few years older than she was when he participated, yes, but the boy was a bit more well-endowed in the alchemic sense. Though, unlike Ed and Al, nothing seemed to be wrong with her. Ed lost an arm and a leg; Al lost his whole body. So, what was taken from her?

"Uncle Roy?"

The raven haired man sat up and turned around to see her in one of his button ups; he almost laughed at how it hit her shins, and the sleeves almost reached her knees. He closed the book and set it on the small coffee table he had beside the couch, standing up and walking over to the girl, grabbing her hidden hand and smiling. “Are you ready to go to bed?” he asked, politely, gentlemanly.

She nodded in response. “All right, then,” he returned her reply and led her to his room, opening the door and revealing a nicely made bed that would barely fit two adults on it. Adalia smiled and rushed over, jumping onto the bed with giggles filling the air about her. She looked over at Roy expectantly and he only leaned against the doorframe with arms crossed as he was brought back to the past momentarily. Remembering a time when the girl’s father did something similar at the military academy. He sighed, “You all settled in?”

"Ah, Uncle Roy?" she mumbled shyly, face tilted down an inch or two as her eyes locked with his. "I don’t like to sleep alone."

The man blinked, then scratched at his head in thought, “Well, I only have one bed.”

"Please, sleep with me?" she pleaded.

"Adalia, I really shouldn’t-"

"Do you…have a night light?"

"Huh?" his eyes widened a bit before chuckling. "No, do you need one?"

Adalia nodded, “I don’t like the dark…”

"I see…well…how about this: until I get you a night light, I’ll leave the door open and the hallway light on? Would that be good?"

"Would you be sleeping with me?"

"Er…how about I sleep on the couch? The door will be open and-"

"Please sleep in here!" blue eyes started watering as Adalia was on the verge of tears.

Roy mentally kicked himself, “I think I have a sleeping bag or some blankets. I’ll…sleep on the floor…?”

Seeing that smile once again, with her knowing that she would be safe with him at least in the room, Roy Mustang could already tell that this would be one circumstance he would have trouble adapting to.

**-**


	2. Elrics

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

She stared back at him.

He stared back at her.

"Um…hi?"

In the middle of Colonel Roy Mustang's private office stood a tiny blonde nine year old girl (who was almost ten, she would always point out) and a tall suit of armor. Her sapphire eyes bore into him blankly, passively and the young man stuck inside the suit felt nervous and skittish. In a chair, a golden-haired young man sat in front of the desk of the Colonel, both watching the scene with slight amusement.

"Adalia," Roy's voice boomed. "It's not polite to stare."

The girl's eyes flickered toward's her guardian, "Sorry, Uncle Roy." Then, back to the suit. She feigned a curtsy and bowed her head, "Hello, Mr. Armor, I'm Adalia."

"Ah-uh…" the young man bowed flimsily as he nodded. "Ah, hello, Adalia. I'm Alphonse Elric."

The older Elric child had a smile on his face; kids were cute when they weren't being a pain. Speaking of…he turned to Roy and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder where the other two were, "So, you gotta kid? Who's the mother?"

"I'm afraid you're a day late for that joke," the Colonel smirked, seeing a bit of disappointment in the other's features. "She's going to be staying with me for a little while and that's all that concerns you."

"What, you don't trust me or something?"

"It's just simply none of your business."

Edward rolled his eyes. You never tell people it's "none of their business", it's just makes them want to know more. Stupid Mustang.

"Adalia, why don't you come over here and introduce yourself to Ed?"

"Yes, Uncle Roy!" the girl gave a bob of her head towards Alphonse before scampering over towards the smaller male who smiled at her as she stood before him. "Hello, I'm Adalia. I'm almost ten."

"Hello, Adalia, I'm Edward Elric," the older blonde waved before pointing towards Al who was slowly joining the group to be at his brother's side. "I'm Alphonse's older brother."

There was a silence after that. The child stared at him, much how she did towards the younger Elric just moments ago. Then, Edward felt a chill. It was going to be one of those. He felt it in his bone. She was taking her time in responding because she was trying to understand why the  _shorter_  of the two was the older brother. He got it all the time. He felt his jaw clench and he waited. Waited for that damn statement to come out of her lips when suddenly…

**-**


	3. Matters at Hand

A blush decorated the girl's cheeks. She seemed to be in a daze and then she looked over at Roy bashfully. "Uncle Roy, I want a brother, too," she stated.

The Colonel seemed to choke on his own air supply at those words, and Edward let out a slight snicker at the unexpected response. With a sigh, Roy ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't get you one."

"Why not?"

"Because…only your mother and father can give you one."

Adalia became silent and nodded her head in understanding. It was then that the door opened and Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped in and exhaled with a bit of aggravation or irritation in her tone. "There you are, Adalia," she marched over and grabbed the girl's hand, though gentle as she was stern. "I thought I told you to wait for me."

"But, the new boys came," she replied, almost shy of her own curiosity.

Riza knelt down and placed a finger gently below the girl's chin, "When an adult tells you to wait, what are you supposed to do?"

"Wait."

"Good," Hawkeye smiled as she stood. She glanced at Edward and Alphonse, "Hello, boys. It's good to see you're doing well."

"You, too," Edward grinned. "Must be tough keeping the Colonel in line all the time."

"Oh, you have no idea," the smile the woman wore turned bitter and Roy frowned. "Well, I'll leave you three alone. Come on, Adalia, you can help me sort."

"All right!" the cheerful voice piped and the two were gone.

"A nine year old sorting out papers? Is that really ok?" Ed asked with a raised brow.

Roy shrugged, "She's a fast learner and as long as we give her the simple ones, the basic tasks, she can be of real use for us."

"So, what, you're training her for the military or something?"

"Not at all. We're just giving her something to do so she doesn't get into anyone's way."

"Why is she even here?"

There came a sigh from the dark-haired man as he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't really want to tell Edward anything, but…he supposed a little wouldn't hurt. "She lost her mother recently, and her father died years ago. She has no living relatives."

"So, her parents were in the military, then?"

"Just her father."

"Ok, but why is she here now?"

"I've…become assigned to look after her until we can find a suitable home for her."

"Babysitting doesn't suit you," Ed almost laughed, though it was more of a wheeze of nervous air as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Roy mumbled. Then, a thought came to mind. "Did you notice anything…strange or…different about her?"

"Huh? Uh…no, not really…" Ed looked up at his little brother with a confused expression. "Did you notice anything?"

Al shook his head, "N-No, she seemed perfectly fine."

"Yeah. Though, she may be a bit off, I guess. Why d'you ask?"

Roy shrugged, "Nothing. I guess I'm expecting something, and I just can't see it."

"What, were her parents weirdos or something?"

"No…" the Colonel paused, then laughed to himself.  _Not really, anyway._  "That reminds me, you two are planning to stay here for a few days, right?"

Ed glared, he didn't like the tone the man held, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Would you two like to do me a favor?"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
